Rollerskating Love 2
by inuyashalver311230
Summary: Same story just in chappies. Sorry i was tired and wasn't paying attention:
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

"Mom, I going to go get the mail!" Kagome yelled.

She ran outside to the mailbox and got the mail. A letter fell from her hand. She picked it up and saw it was addressed to her. She ran inside hoping it was something exciting.

"Mom look, I got a letter!" she cried.

"That's great honey. Who's it from?"

"Let me see," Kagome said ripping open the envelope, "It's from Sango. For a birthday party on April 16th!"

"Great, can you keep the day open for her birthday?" her Mom asked knowing the answer already, on the account that Kagome didn't have many friends.

"Yeah, sure. It's tomorrow I can't wait!" Kagome screamed in a high- pitched voice that made her two younger brothers run downstairs.

"What's the matter Kagome we heard yelling and thought something happened to you," Shippo said. Sota laughed at him because he had a 'Kick Me' sign on his back.

"Hey squirt what's this?" he asked ripping the paper off his back.

"I don't know some punk must have put it on my back while I wasn't looking." Shippo replied.

The Higurashi family is not the most respected family in Tokyo. Kagome is the only one that has a friend but no one else does.

"I'm going to go pick out an outfit for tomorrow. See ya" Kagome said, with a wave of her hand she was halfway up the stairs.

-----In Kagome's Room------

"I wonder what I'm going to where. It's a roller-skating party so not my school uniform. Maybe a pair of jean kaprees and a short- sleeve shirt. Yeah I can wear my Korea shirt." Kagome said pondering and getting to over excited on what she was going to wear.

"Honey, dinners ready," her mom said poking her head in.

"I'm not that hungry. I'll just skip dinner tonight," Kagome said with a sigh.

"Okay, your call. Have a good sleep."

"Good night."

Authors Note: Didn't mention InuYasha yet, but that's okay. He'll come in later. If ya know what I mean. ;)


	2. Chap 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting and Help**

"I'm going! See ya," yelled Kagome waving good-bye to her mother and brothers.

_"I better hurry or I'll be late," _Kagome thought. Then she bumped into some gangsters and fell. The birthday present sailing in the air and being caught by one of them

"Yo, chick," one of them said, "is this yours?"

"Yeah, thanks for catching it. That was very kind of…"

"Well it ain't anymore."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"You land on our property we take a toll."

"Hey, give the lady her present back," said a mysterious voice.

Kagome turned around and saw a man with… silver? hair come up to the gangsters.

"Give it back to her and lay off," he said

"What ya gonna do about it?" the leader asked

"Lay off," he said, holding up his fist like some sort of weapon.

"Okay, Okay, yo, we just wanted a toll that's it," said the leader throwing the present towards Kagome then he and his gang ran off.

Kagome tried to catch the present but missed. The guy, right before it hit the ground, caught it with some sort of reflex and handed it to her.

"Here, and next time don't take any shit from them. They're just bastards looking for trouble," he said.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," then he just ran off.

"Wow," Kagome said when he was out of sight. He was really cute, especially the ears at the top of his head. "_Maybe he's a loner like me. Wait I have to get to Sango's party, not think about cute boys,"_ Kagome thought. She ran the rest of the way, to Sango's party.

**Authors Note: Well at least it's not as long as my first fic. It was obviously my first one so I had a lot of information to get out. **

**Catlver: Hey who knows the movie Rent? It A-W-E-S-O-M-E!**

**K-9pal: It actually was pretty good.**

**Catlver: Are you saying that broadway isn't good? (Turns into flames)**

**K-9pal: (ears flatten) No, i was just saying out of the ones that i saw that was good.**

**Catlver: (cools off) Good REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Party Time**

Kagome ran inside Skate-A-Rama and tried to find Sango. She finally spotted her with her cute birthday outfit on. It was a long pink skirt and a pink tank. (Sango loved pink.) _She'll especially like my present._ Kagome thought. _Who's that guy she's with? _Kagome walked over and saw Sango and some other guy.

"Oh, hi Kagome, this is my friend Miroku," Sango said as Kagome came over.

"Hi Miroku nice to meet you," Kagome said putting out a hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you too. My you're a pretty one," said Miroku. Instead of putting his hand out to shake he went over and touched Kagome's butt.

"Hey!" yelled Kagome. Sango went over to Miroku and slapped him hard.

"I told you not to do that at my party you bastard."

"I'm sorry birthday girl but I can't help myself,"

"Hey Sango," a guy came up to Sango and gave her a present.

"Hey you're the guy that made those gangsters go away and got my present back," said Kagome, _Thank god, I thought I would never see him again._

"Cool, this was the last place I would have thought you would come to. But obviously you had a present so there's a clue," the guy said.

"Hey, InuYasha how do you know Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"_Obviously he's not a loner. Look he already has more than one friend. I'm not considering Miroku as one of my friends._" Kagome thought. "Let me tell the story," she squealed, then went right into the story without waiting for a reply, "Okay, I was running to your party when I bumped into these gangsters. One of them caught the present and said it was theirs since I was one their 'property' and I needed to pay a toll. So then he shows up, tells them to give the present back and they ran off. The present almost dropped but he caught it for me." Kagome said, indicating that InuYasha was the 'he' in the story.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that nice," Sango said.

"Well, I had to take that kind of shit once and it wasn't pretty after I was done with them," InuYasha said triumphantly.

"Well why don't we buy some roller-skates and skate," Miroku said, "Of course you'll want to skate with me Sango. I can help you all you want."

"I don't need help to roller-skate you dumb ass."

"Who said I'd help you with roller-skating?" Miroku said in a voice only he and Sango could hear.

SLAP!

"Why don't we roller- skate together Kagome. I need fresh air. **_Away_** from him," Sango said hurrying to catch up to Kagome and InuYasha. She wiped a stray piece of hair away from her face and the trio went off to buy skates from the counter.

"Sango wait I didn't mean it that way!" cried a desperate Miroku.

**K-9pal: Hey Brit look at this pic (Shows Brit the picture)**

**Catlver: This is weird**

**K-9pal: Its weird**

**Catlver: Very weird**

**K-9pal: Fuckin' weird**

**Catlver: Hey stop quoting lines from Rent. Kikyo will kill you once she knows**

**K-9pal: But you were too!**

**Catlver: Its my movie not urs (sticks out tongue)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Fall and An Accident**

Kagome couldn't skate as well as InuYasha and Sango but she didn't mind. She went at her own pace and laughed politely at the little kids trying their best to skate as fast as the grown-ups do.

Then Kagome saw the sweetest thing; InuYasha was helping a little kid skate and teaching her tricks. Kagome wanted to go over and encourage the little kid to keep trying and that she had a wonderful teacher. She skated over as fast as she could but when she went around the corner one of her skates went to close to the other and she tripped. Knowing that she would hit the ground face first and probably smash her face she braced herself for a horrible fate.

She noticed that she didn't fall on the ground but on something soft and her lips were touching someone else's. She opened her eyes and saw InuYasha under her. She gasped and got off as fast as she could and sat down next to him.

Sango raced over to them, really worried for her friend, and made a sudden stop.

"Kagome are you okay, did you hurt yourself?" she asked really worried.

"N… actually my ankle kinda hurts," Kagome lied.

"Here I'll help you over, InuYasha can you get up?"

"Yeah I'm fine," InuYasha said then got up and helped Sango get Kagome over to the table.

"Maybe I should go home." Kagome said, "I don't want to be a party pooper."

"No, it's okay, don't worry. Everything is fine. Should we call a doctor?" Sango asked, really worried that her friend was severely injured.

"Maybe, if it's okay with InuYasha, he could help me get home and I could call a doctor from there."

"I don't mind, as long as it's okay with Sango," said InuYasha, hoping that he would get to know this 'injured' girl better.

"Sure, if you want to Kagome. I mean we could always call a doctor here you know."

"No, it's okay. My mom's a… nurse so she knows some stuff about breaking or spraining ankles," Kagome lied once again, knowing that her mom wasn't even home.

"Okay if you're positive you don't want us to call a doctor now?"

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" a really late at finding things out Miroku asked.

"Kagome thinks she sprained her ankle and InuYasha was going to take her home."

"Oh…uh… InuYasha can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," InuYasha replied following Miroku to the other side of Skate-a-Rama.

---------Inu and Miroku--------

"What's bothering you?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, here's the thing about bringing girls home," Miroku started to say.

"Whoa, wait… if you're thinking about what I think you're thinking about then shut the hell up now and leave."

"Well, no, and yes. I remember you telling me that you wanted to know her a little better. Here's the thing. When you get to her house check if her mom's home, then take care of her if she's not. If she is then say you're going to make sure she's okay. Take her up to her room either way and talk to her a bit. Ask her how she feels and other health things, then talk about different things, like what you like to do or something else. Then, when and if, you think it's the perfect time make your move on her."

"What!"

"I mean kiss her you dumb ass."

"Oh… uh… okay, I guess."

"Go get her big boy."

"Stop pushing!"

-----Everyone-----

"Well we should get going if we want you to get better Kagome," InuYasha said, his heart thumping 30 miles and hour in his chest.

"Okay, bye guys, Sango I hope I didn't ruin your birthday party." Kagome glumly said to her friend, knowing that she'll be a loner once more.

"No it's okay, your health is more important than a birthday party."

"Ok, bye Miroku, nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, and Inuyasha" wink wink

"Whatever," was all InuYasha could think of saying without taking anything away. "Oh, InuYasha you can just help me walk," Kagome said not knowing what his next move was. 

InuYasha picked Kagome up and placed her on his back piggyback style, "Just hold onto my neck," he said hoping that she would follow his instructions and not get off.

"Ok, bye guys!"

"Bye Kagome hope you get better!" Sango yelled. –SLAP- "Keep your hands to yourself pervert!"

**K-9pal: Why is your screenname 'Catlver'?**

**Catlver: Because i love the broadway show Cats. Got a problem with that?**

**K-9pal: But its about Cats, isn't there something about dogs? And why do you like Broadway so much?**

**Catlver: InuYasha why do you ask so much questions? **

**K-9pal: (shrugs)**

**Catlver: Ok then, 4 ur 1st question no there is not. And ur 2nd question... blame my parents. My fave Broadway shows are Phantom of the Opera, Cats, Rent, Chorus Line, Chicago, and Annie.**

**K-9pal: I'm getting dizzy (falls to the floor)**

**Catlver: (looks down at K-9pal who is KO on the floor) Oh well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Is this a talk?**

InuYasha was wondering how he would make his move. "Is this your house?" he asked.

"No it's the next street over."

"Oh, now you tell me." InuYasha said jokingly.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't ask."

InuYasha laughed and ran over to the street that Kagome directed him towards and went up the stairs to her house. He dropped her off his back in a polite fashion and walked her up to her door.

"Is your mom home?"

"No," Kagome said fumbling in her jean pocket to find her keys.

"What? Why are you walking on your foot if you hurt it?"

"I didn't really I just, well, didn't want everyone worried that I wouldn't be able to skate."

"Everyone was causing a ruckus because you faked it!"

"Ok, god, I know. Don't yell… at… sniff… me."

Tears started welling up in Kagome's eyes and started making their way down her face like racecars on a road race.

"Hey, I didn't mean to yell I was just scared that, well, I don't know why I yelled." InuYasha said trying to make Kagome feel better, _Good job genius, she's defiantly not going to let you in now._ His conscience told him.

"Are y… you hungry?"

"What? I mean I guess. I didn't get any pizza at Sango's party."

"Well sorry, but come in so I can make you something."

InuYasha perked his ears up and walked in her house. It was small, but cozy. He nodded his head in content. He thought that if they were going to have a family he would want a house like this.

"All we have is Raman noodles. Is that ok?"

InuYasha ears perked up as high as they would go in the sound of his favorite food being mentioned, "Sure, what kinds do you have?"

"Beef, pork, oriental or Shrimp."

"Beef, uh can I sit down?"

"Sure go right ahead. Lunch will be done soon."

-----Miroku and Sango-------

"Well that was a good party, considering that there weren't many people there," said Miroku.

"Yeah, I hope Kagome feels better soon. It looked like she hurt her ankle bad."

"Don't worry, I 'm sure she'll feel much better," Miroku said, knowing that his friend would do _something _to make her feel better, "Uh, Sango?"

"Yeah, what?"

"I want to tell you something. Well, about how you make me feel when I'm around you."

"Ok, shoot."

"Heal me, I'm heartsick  
I'm hungry and I'm broken  
I'm haunted, and weeping  
The blood of heaven flowing like a river tonight, tears I can't fight on my own  
I'm a haunted, heaving, I'm hung and barely breathing  
The drowning ocean, snuff the sun in motion.  
There's a pill on my tongue, a shot from a gun, the bottles bottom  
I'm lonely as a star

(Chorus)  
So heal me, I'm heart sick  
Hungry, but I can survive on you  
Heal my heartsick hungry cries  
I'm heartsick

Father, free me. mama , woman, feed me.  
Child of fury, lost his way but don't worry.  
I won't stop till the dawn,  
Though I'm in too long on the run I grow strong and restless as a dog

(Chorus)

Heal me  
I'm heart sick  
I'm hungry and I'm broken  
I'm haunted, and weeping  
The blood of heaven flowing like a river tonight  
Tears I can't fight on my own

(chorus) x2"

"Oh Miroku. If you were sick you should have told me."

"Uh"

**Catlver: I wonder where Kikyo is?**

**Deadbtch: Hey ya!**

**Catlver: Speak of the devil.**

**Deadbtch: You knkow i saw him and hes not looking to well.**

**(Catlver and K-9pal roll their eyes)**

**K-9pal: So where were you?**

**Deadbtch: Just picking Kanna up from Soul Stealing class.**

**Catlver: They have such a thing?**

**Deadbtch: Guess so**

**Soulstealer: Hello**

**Catlver: Hey sis! 'I treat her like a sister so shut up.'**

**Deadbtch: (whispers to CAtlver)Can we watch Cats to torture InuYasha?**

**Catlver: (whispers back) Sure why not.**

**K-9pal: I have a baaad feeling about this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: His Move**

"This house is really cool," InuYasha said trying to be polite.

"Really? I don't think so, it's really small compared to my old house." Kagome stated.

"What? You had another house?"

"Yeah, we lived in Korea for a while and we lived in a mansion… literally! It was huge!" Kagome said using her arms to indicate how big it was.

InuYasha was impressed.

"So0o0o, we have movies if you want to watch one." Kagome said indicating that she was bored.

"Ok, what do you have?"

"We have… Pirates of the Caribbean, Dungeons and Dragons, Lord of the Rings…"

"Lord of the Rings! Which ones do you have?"

"We have all three and in extended versions."

"Uh, can we watch the first one?"

"Sure whatever." Kagome took the movie out of its case and put it in. Then she sat down next to InuYasha and they watched it quietly. Near the end, (where Aragorn cuts that Urak-Hai's head off) Kagome yelped and put her face into InuYasha's chest._ Great smart- ass, that's the 2nd mistake you've made today and with the same guy! _She looked up to see his reaction and she felt an arm go around her as if to protect her from something.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome and smiled at her. He mouthed that it was over and let her go. Kagome sat up straight and breathed a deep breath.

"What's the matter?" InuYasha asked worried that she was going to faint or something.

"Nothing I was just a little nervous. To tell you the truth, I've never been held that way before."

"Really? Well," InuYasha started to say, forgot, then remembered, "that's a first for everything."

"I guess, um InuYasha."

"Yeah,"

"…the movie's over."

"Huh, oh I guess I didn't notice." InuYasha said as he got up and took the bowls away, while Kagome went over to shut the movie off.

While she was doing that her hands were shaking madly, it was hard to hold them still. Then she felt warm hands on hers and her hands steadied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Kagome turned and faced InuYasha when she noticed that their faces were really close. She started blushing and her heart started racing. There was this feeling that she just wanted to reach up and kiss him. She kept that urge to herself and let InuYasha decide what was going to happen.

As for Inuyasha:

**Flashback **

_"Then when and if you think it's the perfect time, make your move on her._"

**End Flashback**

InuYasha moved his face closer to Kagome's and started to kiss her when…

"… I told you that you were supposed to wait outside the office d… Kagome?" Her mom asked.

"Mom!" Kagome screamed then pushed InuYasha with more force than ever; the good thing was is that he didn't lose his balance and fall.

"Kagome what were you doing?"

"Mom! Why are you back so soon?"

"Well…" her mom started to say then she looked over at Sota with a glare, then looked back, "Sota got sent to the principle's office for kicking some 5th grader."

"Where's Shippo?"

"He went over to some kids house… guess he made a new friend. A girl friend to be exact. He said she had white hair and wore a white kimono. He also said she had a white flower in her hair."

"What?" asked InuYasha, "I think you're talking about my sister!"

"You have a sister?" Kagome asked, surprised that he never told her for the past four hours.

"Yeah her name is Kanna."

"What's your name young man?"

"It's InuYasha. I met your daughter at Sango's birthday party and while we were skating Kagome here lied that she hurt her ankle."

"Hey it was for Sango's sake!" Kagome yelled.

"Ok you tell me when I get back home. Sota here shouldn't be any trouble for you two, now that I know you are home Kagome. I was thinking at first I would have to stay home to watch him. You two continue what you were doing." Her mother smiled then waited for her daughter to start yelling at her.

"Mom! How could you do that in front of a guest! It was an accident anyway!" Kagome yelled, _I think. _

Ok hon, I'll be back around 5:00. Bye!" her mom said then waved and shut the door behind her leaving InuYasha and Kagome beet red in front of Sota.

**K-9pal: 2 hrs of torture!**

**Catlver: YOu should be greatful that we didn't watch it again.**

**Deadbtch: Yeah or then you would've had extra tape over ur mouth and the ropes would've been tighter.**

**K-9pal: Damn, see readers what i have to go through with these girls here?**

**Catlver: Don't listen to him. He may plead now but he really loves it here.**

**K-9pal: Really?**

**Priestess3: Heys guyz!**

**Catlver: Hey Kags (whispers) Tell InuYasha 2 sit**

**Priestess3: Why**

**Catlver: Just do it!**

**Priestess: Ok... ... ... InuYasha SIT!**

**DOOSH!**

**Catlver: Thats what you get 4 insulting this houshold!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Screaming Competition**

"Should I go now?" InuYasha asked, seeing that Kagome was getting red with fury.

"Why did you have to do that Sota! Are you happy now? You're such an idiot!" Kagome exploded, every thought in her head leaving her lips.

"It wasn't my fault the kid started it! Who's that? You now mom doesn't let strangers in the house!"

"He's not a stranger, like he said, I met him at Sango's birthday party so he was her friend! Stop interfering with other peoples lives you intruder! Mom always told you to keep your nose out of trouble so go up to your room!" Kagome screamed so loudly that even the vase that held flowers gave up and dropped to the floor.

"I don't have to! You're not mom or dad!" yelled Sota giving his best to keep up.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. InuYasha sat on the couch in awe. He didn't know that Kagome voice could go that high.

Sota held the tears in his eyes and ran up the stairs, hoping that InuYasha didn't see.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go now. I mean it seems you have a lot on your hands." InuYasha said scared that Kagome was still mad. To his surprise she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Oh, what's the matter?"

"I've never done anything like that before. He probably thinks I'm a big fat bitch in his life." Kagome said sobbing in InuYasha's arms.

"Well you did scream at him, but I get yelled like that all the time. I didn't know you could scream that loud. Let's pick up that vase before someone hurts themselves" InuYasha said getting up and walking over to the vase, Kagome followed and helped pick it up.

"Why do you get yelled at? I bet your younger sister likes it when you get in trouble." Kagome said forcing a small smile and immediately wiped it away, seeing the expression on InuYasha's face. It was a very sad expression, like he had been beaten to a pulp and would never smile again.

"Let's just say my family isn't the nicest to each other. My sister is really only the one I can talk to. Weird isn't it. I'll show you something I've never shown anyone before." InuYasha put down the piece of the vase he had picked up and pulled up one of his sleeves revealing a scar that stretched from his elbow to his shoulder.

Kagome gasped and hugged InuYasha. She felt sorry for him, he seemed happy at Sango's and was probably only happy to be away from his family.

"Well I had better go. Don't want to get another one when I'm late." InuYasha said forcing a smile upon his face while he finished picking up then got up and started walking towards the door.

"InuYasha wait," Kagome said hurrying to catch up with him, "I feel really sorry for you. If my mom knew she would say this, so I'll say it for her. You can come over anytime; it's not a burden. When you need somewhere to go, this is your sanctuary." Kagome reached up and kissed InuYasha on the cheek and smiled.

InuYasha blushed and thanked her. Then he ran out the door to his version of hell.

**Soulstealer: Hey Brit, when will we watch another episode of InuYasha?**

**Catlver: Don't know. What one would you want to watch?**

**Soulstealer: Hmmm... How 'bout Two hearts, One mind?**

**Catlver: Sure once InuYasha regains consiousness then we'll watch it. Ok?**

**Soulstealer: SURE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: I wanted to say I'm sorry**

Sota was in his room, his head in his pillow and he was crying. Not only did his sister yell at him but also he had no friends and was doing horribly in school, just because he's different.

Kagome toed open the door and put a bowl of ice cream on Sota's nightstand. "Hey, I brought you some ice cream in case you were hungry." "People t- think I'm strange and treat m- me differently. Shippo's lucky to have a friend." Sota said, his head hung low.

"Don't talk like that. Okay maybe Shippo's lucky but' you'll find a friend sooner or later. What about that Hitomi girl?"

"I only like her. She probably doesn't even know I exist." Sota took the ice cream from his nightstand.

"You seem very depressed. I only wanted to say I was sorry. I am still embarrassed at what mom said so if you want me to leave I will." Kagome said getting up from Sota's bed where she had been sitting.

"Please come back later. It's nice to talk to you but I'm really tired. (Hey he was just crying) Wake me up when mom gets home."

Kagome smiled she was glad her brotherwas comfortable talking to her like this. She took his empty bowl (considering she didn't put much into it) and walked out of the room.

"Damn," she said to herself, "I don't have InuYasha's phone number."

She put the dishes into the sink and washed them. It was about 4:30 when she finished and sat down on the couch. She flicked the T.V on and when she put the remote down she noticed a folded up sheet of paper. Kagome grabbed it and opened it up to find a note inside saying:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Is it ok to call you that? Anyway, you shouldn't keep the front door unlocked. Who knows what kind of danger you would get in without me there;) Just joking. I noticed you didn'' have a number or anything to contact me with. Here's my phone number and address. Please call before you come over… if ever._

_Your new friend,_

_InuYasha_

_Phone: 239- 4687_

_Address: 4694 Osaka Ave._

Kagome smiled, not only was her but saved but she now knew the address of where he lived! She ran over to the phone and dialed the number given.

'ring'

'ring'

"… and don't do that again you got that! Chairs aren't play toys! Hello?"

"Hi is InuYasha there?"

long pause "InuYasha get over here!"

"What?" Kagome heard InuYasha's voice and a video game like sound in the background.

"It's for you, make it quick." A man's voice said in a snappy way.

"Whatever. Hello?"

"Hey is this a bad time?"

"Sorta, kinda, not really. Damn it!"

"What's the matter?"

"Stupid video game. You're brothers over here."

"Really? Well thank you so much for that note. I was going to call Sango but she would've gotten the wrong idea."

"Haha, very funny."

"What! She would've and you know it!"

"I know."

"InuYasha get off the phone now!" the man before yelled.

"Dad he doesn't have to get off the phone now." Another voice said.

"Sesshomaru be quiet. InuYasha if you stay on that phone any longer you'll be paying the phone bill!"

"Oh boy eight dollars," InuYasha mumbled, "As you can see I have to go."

"Ok, I wish you good luck. Your dad seems very grumpy today."

"He's always like this. Bye."

"Bye"

'click'

_InuYasha's House_

"Dad he was only on the phone for 2 minutes. Give him a break."

"Sesshomaru, why don't you be like your sister and lock yourself in your room."

"Shut the hell up."

"Take a hike." InuTaisho hit Sesshomaru and turned to InuYasha, "As for you why didn't you come home after Sluto's party?"

"Its 'Sango's' and I had to help a friend home. She was injured."

"Girls can fend for themselves, they're just playing. Just like your mother."

"Don't talk about mom like that!"

"I can talk however I want," InuTaisho punched InuYasha across the face making him fall over.

"Bastard," InuYasha whispered.

"InuYasha! Are you ok?" Kanna came running down the stairs, Shippo not far behind.

"I'm fine, bring Shippo home. Dad's drunk again."

"Sorry Shippo. Maybe I can come over tomorrow?"

"Sure, I know my way home from here." Shippo waved.

Kanna watched him go out the door then ran over to InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Their dad went upstairs to his room where all the booze was.

"Do you guys need ice?"

"I'm fine. Sesshomaru you need any?"

"No, let me take care of dad. You guys go somewhere safe. Later I'll raid his room and get all of the booze out of there."

"Can't he just go get more?"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother and InuYasha fell back.

"I can take him."

"You sure? I can help."

"I'll be fine. Bring Kanna somewhere safe."

"Ok, come on Kanna." InuYasha gave in and took his sisters hand helping her up.

_Kagome's House_

Kagome was asleep on the couch when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be," Kagome said rubbing the sleep from her eyes while opening the door, "InuYasha?"


End file.
